Ace Combat: Garuda's Wings
by TheTalidaPrimeFan
Summary: 16 years after Ulysses Event, the world is recovering. In Estovakia, a civil war had concluded with an Eastern Faction victory, and a military dictatorship known as the Generals came into power... Now, while it seemed that peace may reign… Fate had other ideas. This is the Story of Garuda's Wings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Escalation**

 _From 1905 to 1910, the Osean War raged, between Belka and the Osean Federation. The war ended in stalemate, but it was the first war in which fighter planes flew in combat._

 _Many decades later, in the 1990s, the 1995 Belkan War raged across the world. The Allied Forces were victorious against both Belka and a terror organization;_ _A World With No Boundaries._

 _Four years later in 1999, the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid crashed into the Earth, devastating world economies and infrastructure, the countries that are in the worst state being Estovakia and Erusea, leading to the Estovakian Civil War and the First Usean Continental War respectively._

 _11 years later in 2010, The Grey Men of Belka attempted to take revenge on Osea and Yuktobania. Only to be thwarted by the Demons of Razgriz._

 _5 years after that in the year 2015, the Estovakian Civil War concluded with an Eastern Faction victory, and a military dictatorship known as the Generals came into power._

 _Now, while it seemed that peace may reign… Fate had other ideas._

 _This is the Story of Garuda's Wings._


	2. Chapter I: The Fighting Eagles

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS FOR ACE COMBAT 6: FIRES OF LIBERATION BELONG TO PROJECT ACES AND NAMCO, SAME FOR THE ACE COMBAT FRANCHISE AS A WHOLE.**

 **Chapter I: The Fighting Eagles**

 **GRACEMERIA AIR FORCE BASE, REPUBLIC OF EMMERIA**

 **AUGUST 30** **TH** **, 2015**

* * *

"They took out King's Bridge! Who's attacking?! What the hell is going on?!" The radio chatter of the Emmerian Armed Forces… was frantic and chaotic.

' _Dammit, what is going on here?'_ Garuda One, also known as Lt. Colonel Nathaniel Ethanson, callsign "Talisman", sits in his F-15 Strike Eagle, as he begins to park the F-15E on the Runway, Freddie Durand "Avalanche" in his F/A-18F _Super Hornet_ to his right, and Daniel Pollini "Windhover" in his F-16 _Fighting Falcon_ to his left. As the three pilots await clearance to takeoff, more radio chatter followed… "The Carrier, _Resolution_ 's sinking… Damn those unknowns! Where the hell is the _Polaris_?!"

"Flight Checks completed. This is Avalanche, ready for takeoff." Says Avalanche, followed by Windhover, "I'm ready too." Then the ATC spoke, "Garuda One, Windhover, and Avalanche, you are all cleared to take off!"

"Roger that!" All three pilots reply, then they proceeded to take off…

* * *

' _Ah, Dammit.'_ thought Second Lieutenant Muller Herman as he sits in the co-pilot seat of his F/A-18 _Super Hornet_ , the pilot in front trying to shake off a MiG-31 Foxhound over the fields near Gracemeria, then finally the pilot manages to shake off the Foxhound, then circle around and shoot it down.

Then out of the clouds, comes a F-22 Raptor, the pilot of the Raptor, speaks, "Pegas, Fox Two…" much to Muller's surprise… _'That guy is an Estovakian ace… What's he doing here?'_ he thought, just then, a missile from the Raptor launches, hitting the F/A-18F, causing it to fall rapidly toward the ground. "Dammit. EJECT!" Muller yelled, as he fires off his ejection seat, the cockpit window of the F/A-18 blowing off and Muller launches into the air. As he looks down, he notices that the F/A-18F pilot is unable to eject, then watches with horror as the _Super Hornet_ crashes into the ground with predictable results, as Muller's parachute deploys, while the F-22 Raptor that had shot them down heads back towards Gracemeria.

* * *

"Fox Two!" yells Garuda One "Talisman", as he destroys a SU-30 that had decided it was a good idea to fight him. "Nice kill, Garuda One." Praises AWACS Ghost Eye. "Thanks Ghost Eye. Shamrock, Windhover, how are the enemy tanks to the North?" he asks Shamrock and Windhover.

"They're all wrecks now. Lanner's making short work of the enemy tanks that are to the East." Answers Windhover. "Excellent work, you two. Our forces have managed to stave off the enemy so far, but remain on constant alert." Ghost Eye orders.

"Roger. Shamrock, get on my wing!" Orders Talisman to his wingman. The two begin flying around, destroying enemy targets. Once all main targets were destroyed and most Estovakian forces were either routed or destroyed, Ghost Eye piped in. "Enemy threat level is minimal now, drive 'em out of Emmeria!"

* * *

 **FUSCUM SEA, 20 MILES FROM GRACEMERIA**

"Aigaion to Strigon Team, we are prepared to launch." Informs the HCC Aigaion's Captain. "Strigon Leader to Aigaion. We will commence mission operations once your delivery of the Nimbus is completed." Replies Strigon Leader.

"Roger. Attention all aircraft, we are ready for Nimbus Launch. Begin countdown…. Booster ignition complete. Launch in… 5…. 4…. 3…. 2….1…. FIRE!" says the Aigaion Captain as a series of Nimbus missiles launch from the huge airship… their target; Gracemeria.

"Engage the enemy at will following the Nimbus impact. FINISH THEM OFF!" orders Strigon Leader.

* * *

Several explosions occur in mid-air, much to Talisman and Shamrock's surprise. "What the?" Shamrock says in shock. "Number 3, your radio is down! NUMBER 3 WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Windhover, shocked, begin to yell orders; "All planes, take evasive action! Don't let yourself get caught in the explosions!" Avalanche growled out in response, "Roger… Dammit. Half our planes have been wiped off the Radar!"

"Dammit… What about our city, what about Gracemeria…?" said Shamrock worriedly. "I don't know, Shamrock." Replied Talisman, also a tad worried, but refused to show it. Just then, Ghost Eye piped in, "All planes, Air Defense Command has ordered an evacuation! You've been ordered to give up Gracemeria. Break away from this airspace and head west." Then Windhover interrupted; "Are you out of your mind, AWACS?! We can't comply with that order…"

Sighing, Ghost Eye said; "We are militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head west." Avalanche, growling, replied; "This is Avalanche, we're not going anywhere!" Exasperated, Ghost Eye replied in explanation; "Listen! The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces from each area, and regroup for a counter attack. We can't afford to lose you all. Follow the order!"

Shamrock looked at Talisman, sighing… "This is Garuda Two to Garuda One. We really should just get out of here…"

* * *

Muller Herman managed to land with his parachute, then immediately ran to find a front line unit, heading towards a forest to the west, just as the REAF flies over, moving fast… _'Dammit. They're retreating. Gotta get to a unit so that I can rendezvous with the rest of the REAF..'_

 _END OF CHAPTER_

 **AN: Well, people! This is my first Ace Combat fanfic. See what you think of it! Flames will be ignored. Review, rate, and have a nice day!**

 **TheTalidaPrimeFan**


End file.
